Adam Veyer
This was a character made for vigilante roleplay. Most of the events in this thread were roleplayed out. The character is currently owned by user Startraphell. History The Start of a Journey Career Goals The Discovery Falador Frog Man Description Normal Form In his normal form, Adam Veyer stands at 5'11. He is well built, and his hands are worn from his rough work as a treasure hunter. He has black hair, set in a reverse mullet, with long bangs, and short hair in the back. He has yellowish-brown eyes, formally blue. He normally wears a bandage over his forehead to hide the Mahjarrat gem embedded there. He normally wear a black tailored suit, to display his decent wealth, as well as an amulet of some kind. Destiny His superhero form stands at 7 feet tall. The outfit itself consists of a gold helmet, which grows out of the gem, with yellow boots, gloves, and cape, over a blue armored jumpsuit. Said armor consists mostly of hard leather, however there is steel in place around vital areas. His forearms have studded bracers. Matching shin guards are also in place on his shins. There are hard leather strips in place to protect his thighs. There is a girdle protecting his stomach, with studded sections on the very top. His chest has a steel plate affixed on the front and back, to protect his most vital organs. Said plate is affixed with hard leather studded straps. Finally, there are hard leather shoulder pads in place over his shoulders. After a life threatening injury, he also wears a chainmail gorget to protect his neck under his helmet. Powers A superhero is incomplete without superpowers. This is a comprehensive list, so that it doesn't seem like I'm pulling shit out of my ass in RP. Enhanced Strength His strength is equal to that of a professional body builder, but nothing a human can't achieve. He is capable of bending bronze using his upper body strength for reference. Combat Training After getting the Gem implanted into his forehead, he decided to undergo some training with various armed and unarmed combat to defend himself in case other Mahjarrat come knocking. He is capable of using hte following weapons: * Shortsword * Longsword * Spear * Pike * Warhammer * Mace * Shield * Battleaxe * Battlestaff * Unarmed Limited Shape Shifting He is capable of changing into various human forms. The process is painful, as the human body is not meant for this. Magical Affinity The Gem has knowledge of magic beyond that of most humans, and shares it with the user. This is a list of magic, and their levels of mastery. * Air: Master * Water: Master * Earth: Adept * Fire: Master * Smoke: Beginner * Shadow: Beginner * Blood: Novice * Ice: Beginner * Lightning: Adept * Soul: N/A * Lunar: Novice * Portal: Adept * Teleportation: Master Trivia * The Character is based on Dr. Fate, from the DC comic book universe. * The character is designed to be able to change hands for future generations. Category:Characters Category:Vigilante Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Battlemage Category:Falador Category:Modern Magic user